


Birthday Gift

by caz251



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 05:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto's birthday, Jack wakes him with a gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Gift

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Torchwood.

I awoke from an amazing dream about myself and Jack only to be brought into the reality, not the fantasy of my dreams, but definitely the fantasy man. He lay half over me on the bed placing small butterfly kisses all over my face, before pulling back slightly once he realised that I was awake, “Morning gorgeous, happy birthday.”

He then pressed forward once again capturing my mouth in a kiss that was anything but chaste, I let out a small moan as he ran his tongue over my lips before parting them and allowing him access to my mouth. His tongue slipped into my mouth like a snake then it began its exploration, leaving no small space unexplored. Jack pulled away only when it was necessary for them to breathe, he then began to move down his body at an agonisingly slow pace, placing kisses on every exposed piece of skin he came across.

The feel of Jack moving down his body, his naked flesh just above his own, both preferring to sleep unclothed, was an almost torturous experience. Jack had raised himself enough so that as he moved down my body I could feel the heat coming from him, but was unable to feel the body he craved so much, except for that pair of lips that were driving him mad.

The lips moved from his face down to his neck where spent a short while biting and sucking at the point where his neck met his shoulder, before moving further down his body to bathe his nipples with that sinful tongue of his. Once they had hardened to stiffened peaks Jack then began to bite and suck on them expertly drawing a moan from me, the little bit of pain amongst the pleasure fueling my need.

I let out a small whimper, “Jack, please.” The man in question just looking up at me before smirking lasciviously and beginning to trail his tongue further south. My breath hitched as he got closer to my need only to become a disappointed sigh as he stopped at my naval, swirling his tongue around it before dipping it in and out.

Sensing the desperation that was coursing through my body he moved on quickly, but instead of taking care of the erection that jutted up from a bed of dark curls, he began placing small kisses to the inside of my thighs, then down my legs to my ankles then to my toes. The burning need coursing through my body seemed to get more intense the longer he avoided my erection, I let out a growl at which he looked back up to my face, letting a small but genuine smile appear on his lips before he was laying over me once more. 

His weight resting on me as he thrust his tongue back into my mouth was amazing and just what I needed, and I knew that this was what I needed as I thrust my hips upwards, my erection moving against his answering hardness, the friction of the touch blissful. Jack obviously felt the same as he let out a loud groan as he ground his hips hard down against my own.

The touch disappeared almost as quickly as it had appeared and Jack sat back on his heels between my spread legs, I let out a whimper at the loss of contact needing to feel Jack in some way, but he was just sat there not touching me at all. The small smirk that rested on his lips was the only warning that he gave before he swallowed me to the root, I let out a shout at the feeling of being buried balls deep in my lovers’ mouth, my eyes nearly rolling back into my head at the indescribable amount of pleasure that flew through me.

I knew that I would not last long, the warmth of Jack’s mouth and the flicks of his tongue would make sure of that. Jack must have known as well as he pulled back until only the head was still in his mouth before he began to lick it like candy, dipping his tongue into my slit to taste my precome, then engulfed my erection once more. Hollowing his cheeks he began to hum causing my vision to fade to black as I thrust up again, this time shoving my cock as far down his throat as possible as I let myself go.

Jack drank down my release like a man deprived of water before he began to lick my cock again coaxing it back to a state of semi-hardness, he then moved up my body again kissing me and thrusting his tongue into my mouth allowing me to taste myself.

He moved again, his wicked tongue going with him straight to my hole, he began to tease me then looked at me staying where he was mouth at my arse and whispered, “Love you.” The feel of his hot breath against was amazing and made me squirm, longing for that wicked tongue of his to devour me. Almost as if he had read my mind his tongue swept up and down my crack and over my hole, his licks at my arse gentle then probing as he stuck his tongue in my hole. I couldn’t hold in the moan at his actions, I felt as if I was on fire, my cock leaking all over my stomach.

I reached up, grabbing at him trying to pull him closer to me, “Fuck me, Jack.” I begged, completely surrendered to the fire growing inside me.

He smiled at me and began to prepare me quickly but carefully before beginning to push into me, I lifted my hips to meet his thrust and was impaled on half his shaft. We both moaned then he pushed further into me until he was buried balls deep in me. We stayed like that for a few minutes, both of us trying to control our urges, knowing that we would not last long if we didn’t.

We rocked in a gentle rhythm at first, but that quickly made way for a faster pace, he smiled at me our eyes locked love shown for all to see as he began to fuck me deeper, harder and faster. He ploughed into me our bodies writhing on the bed, his cock pounding into me as I met each thrust. The feel of his solid body covering mine, his stiff cock pounding deep, his eyes boring into mine, was too much. “Jack” I exclaimed as I felt myself come undone my cock erupting over our stomachs.

Jack continued to pound into me, fucking me through my orgasm before he shot his own come deep into me. He stayed deep within me until gravity took its course and he slipped out of me, moving up the bed he pulled me into his arms kissing me again. 

As soon as he pulled away my body seemed to catch up with how late or rather early it was and let out a yawn.

“Sleep” Jack smiled, “We’ve still got a few hours until we have to get up.”

I just nodded, already slipping into the arms of Morpheus, Jack’s arms and scent soothing me all the way.


End file.
